Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 275
:Previous Issue: Sonic the Hedgehog #274 (Worlds Unite - Part 7) ←— :—→ Next Issue: Sonic the Hedgehog #276 Sonic the Hedgehog #275 is the two hundred and seventy-fifth issue of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series by Archie Comics, released in August 2015. It contains the eleventh part of the Worlds Unite crossover. Publisher's Summary SONIC THE HEDGEHOG #275 CELEBRATE 275 ISSUES OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG with his good buddy Mega Man and the worlds of STREET FIGHTER, BILLY HATCHER, NiGHTS INTO DREAMS, MONSTER HUNTER and more in this DOUBLE-SIZED ISSUE! “Worlds Unite” Part Eleven: It’s pan-dimensional pandemonium as the unified army begins their attack on Sigma! Sonic, Mega Man and X lead an all-star roster of heroes from across the SEGA and Capcom universes in an all-out assault against the villainous robot from the future! Will they be enough to save all their worlds, or has Sigma already become a god? Featuring a wrap-around cover from the legendary Patrick “SPAZ” Spaziante! PLUS 5 variant covers from Edwin Huang, Lamar Wells, Tracy Yardley, Rafa Knight and part 11 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! Don’t miss the penultimate chapter to the biggest crossover event in Archie Action history! Story :Previous Part: Worlds Unite - Part 10 (Sonic Boom #10) ←— :—→ Next Part: Worlds Unite - Part 12 (Mega Man #52) Worlds Unite - Part Eleven: Killing the Giant Picking up where the previous issue left off, the various heroes of various worlds are on a battleship. Sonic then makes a speech to Sigma stating that Sigma messed with himself and Mega Man, messed with their respective worlds, and thought he was clever to mix with various other characters' worlds as well. It then pans to Break Man, Ryu, Zero, Gilius Thunderhead, NiGHTS, Sally Acorn, the Gore Magala with Felyne and Palico, and Fastidious Beaver ready to fight Sigma, with Sonic stating that he and Mega Man aren't the only heroes out there, let alone the only ones ready to fight Sigma, and that they are now all ready to "kick Sigma's planet-sized butt". However, Mega Man whispers that he doubts Sigma's listening, with Sonic sheepishly calling Sigma a jerk and suggests Vyse get his attention. Vyse then tells them to ready the moon stone cannon, and then gives the order to fire as both Sigma's mavericks and the united heroes proceed to attack each other. Sigma soon starts rolling out duplicates of his first body, but these fall just as easily before the heroes. Meanwhile, on the Lost Hex, Dr. Wily and Eggman had arrived at the area and were sneaking through the fortifications. While hiding behind cables, Eggman notes under breath that he doesn't see any defenses, with Wily while whispering deducing that Sigma had arrogantly believed that he killed them while onboard the Sky Patrol when he earlier attacked it, but nonetheless notes it can't hurt to be cautious, but then briefly interrupts himself when he notices that Xander Payne is walking past them towards the Master Engine. Wily then asks Eggman if it was a good idea to have Metal Sonic deliver the final Chaos Emerald to the heroes instead of having them keep it, as the Chaos Emeralds sounded very powerful. Eggman then rebuked him stating that they were about to access an even greater power via the Master Engine. However, Eggman does express his concern and suspicion regarding Xander Payne aiding them towards going to the Master Engine and working hard aiding them in their goal, especially considering he's an anti-technology zealot. Xander Payne, having overheard Eggman's remark, then tells them that it's because he's seen that he has to do it and that he must do it as his destiny, regardless of whether he personally likes the idea or not. To himself, however, he also remarks he'll probably like the destiny just fine if said destiny requires that Eggman and Wily are to be sacrificed. He then tells them to catch up, as the Master Engine can't be far, with Wily and Eggman expressing excitement, with Wily expressing which is better, warping reality to ensure they're gods, or using the Master Engine to get revenge on Sigma, with Eggman proposing a revenge-on-loop reality just for Sigma. Back to the battle, NiGHTS and Firebrand managed to take down a Sigma-2's hand, Sexy Silvia and Stella take down Raider Killer, Ryu of Breath of Fire III and Ryu of Street Fighter proceeded to smash some Mavericks, and Vyse, Antoine D'Coolette, Ax Battler, Zero, and Rei manage to do numbers on the Sigma duplicates. As the battle wears on, the enemy forces soon begin to fall apart as does Sigma-2's body, apparently in defeat. Any sense of victory is short-lived as Sigma bursts out in his smaller Sigma-3 body, the second form having been a mere cocoon as he prepared himself for his next step to godhood. He then maniacally declares that he'll go for other worlds, although not before he takes the heroes out. Going on the offensive, Sigma-3's power is far greater than that of any of the good guys as he cleanly takes out anyone in his path. Down to their last card, Sonic breaks out the Chaos Emeralds and gives Mega Man a quick tutorial on how to use them. The two achieve their super transformations and begin the final clash against Sigma. Sonic Comic Origins: Into the Unknown The story starts with Doctor Eggman (with some Egg Swats in tow) pursuing Sonic the Hedgehog in the Blue Coast Zone. Their fight is interrupted by the arrival of the previously banished Ifrit. Sonic engages the creature and is aided by Silver the Hedgehog who recently returned to the past. After a brief struggle, Silver manages to send the Ifrit in the portal that it arrived in and seals it. He then informs Sonic of the Genesis Portals which has been discovered 200 years from now. Unknown to either of them, Eggman eavesdrops on them and plans to exploit the Genesis Portals to his own end. Off Panel Sonic Boom-verse Sonic, mainstream Sonic, and Mega Man attempt to celebrate the 275th issue of Sonic, only for the party to be considered a dud. Appearances Characters Worlds Unite - Part Eleven: Killing the Giant Mega Man *Mega Man / Super Armor Mega Man *Roll *Rush *Break Man *Quake Woman *Air Man *Bubble Man *Flash Man *Wood Man *Hard Man *Snake Man *Spark Man *Shadow Man *Doctor Wily *Xander Payne Sonic the Hedgehog *Freedom Fighters **Sonic the Hedgehog / Super Sonic **Sally Acorn **Miles "Tails" Prower **Amy Rose **Rotor the Walrus **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Knuckles the Echidna *Gemerl *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic Mega Man X *Maverick Hunters **X **Zero **Axl *Mavericks **Sigma-2 ***Sigma-3 ***Unnamed copies of Sigma ***Unnamed cannons **Mechaniloids ***D-1000 ***D-Rex ***Raider Killer ***RT-55J ***Bospider Sonic Boom *Team Sticks **Sticks the Badger **Fastidious Beaver **Comedy Chimp Street Fighter *Ryu *Chun-Li *Ken Masters *Guile *Shadaloo **M. Bison **Balrog (First appearance) **Vega (First appearance) Alex Kidd *Alex Kidd *Stella Ghosts 'n Goblins *Sir Arthur *Firebrand Skies of Arcadia *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Fina **Cupil **Enrique **Drachma **Gilder **Aika NiGHTS into Dreams... *NiGHTS *Reala Ōkami *Amaterasu *Issun Monster Hunter *Felyne and Palico *Gore Magala Billy Hatcher *Billy Hatcher *Rolly Roll *Chick Poacher *Bantam Scrambled Panzer Dragoon *Keil Fluge *Blue Dragon Breath of Fire *Ryu *Garr *Nina *Momo *Honey *Rei *Peco Golden Axe *Gilius Thunderhead *Ax Battler *Tyris Flare Viewtiful Joe *Viewtiful Joe *Sexy Silvia Sonic Comic Origins: Into the Unknown *Sonic the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Professor Von Schlemmer (First appearance) *Doctor Eggman *Egg Swats *Ifrit Trivia *D-1000 from Mega Man X6 is defeated by Viewtiful Joe and Sonic. *Raider Killer from Mega Man X2 is defeated by Sexy Sylvia and Stella. *D-Rex from Mega Man X is defeated by Bunnie Rabbot and Break Man. *Bospider from Mega Man X is defeated by Sonic and Mega Man. *RT-55J from Mega Man X is defeated by Knuckles and Ken. *Sigma's third form in this saga closely resembles his first form in the final battle of Mega Man X5. *The magic of the Chaos Emeralds causes Mega Man to summon the Super Adaptor, which is a mode of Rush that will not be invented until the events of Mega Man 7. At this point in the comics, Mega Man has only experienced the events of Mega Man 3. *The second story in this issue is a reprint from Sonic the Hedgehog Free Comic Book Day 2015 and the events take place before the Worlds Unite saga. Gallery Cover art Sonic The Hedgehog -275 (variant 1).jpg|Variant Cover #1 by Edwin Huang Sonic The Hedgehog -275 (variant 2).jpg|Variant Cover #2 by Lamar Wells, Rick Bryant and Matt Herms Sonic The Hedgehog -275 (variant 3).jpg|Variant Cover #3 by Tracy Yardley, Terry Austin and Steve Downer Sonic The Hedgehog -275 (variant 4).jpg|Variant Cover #4 by Rafa Knight Sonic The Hedgehog -275 (variant 5).jpg|Unite Variant (11 of 12) cover by Ben Bates 275_cover_uncolore.png|Concept artwork for the main cover, uncolored by Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante and Matt Herms Sonic the Hedgehog 275 art.png|Main cover art by Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante and Matt Herms Sonic_the_hedgehog_275_cover_villains.jpg|Concept art for variant #2 by Lamar Wells, Rick Bryant and Matt Herms Sonic The Hedgehog -275 (variant 4) art.png|Variant Cover #4 art by Rafa Knight Preview Sonic_275-1.jpg|Page #1 Sonic_275-2.jpg|Pages #2-3 Sonic_275-3.jpg|Page #6 Sonic_275-4.jpg|Page #8 External Links * Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 275 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 275 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia Category:Archie Comics issues